The present invention in the first instance relates to a process for encapsulating an electronic component, in particular an integrated circuit, with an encapsulating material which comprises an engineering thermoplast and a reactive solvent, at least comprising the steps of:
placing the component to be encapsulated in a cavity of a mould; PA1 introducing the encapsulating material at elevated temperature into the cavity between the mould and the component to be encapsulated; PA1 hardening the encapsulating material; and PA1 releasing the encapsulated component from the cavity.